


you make me want to stay

by hxld_txght



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, happy fic for once, hello yes, jack is happy, mark is happy, no one is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxld_txght/pseuds/hxld_txght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm a creative asshole who knows where to bring you when the word "date" is mentioned." AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me want to stay

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is literally me just summing the fic up in the most subtle way ever ! anyway, i decided to switch up this fic and tried to write a happy fic for once. i'm in that point in life where i'm just really glad i'm still here. anyway, i hope y'all like this short drabble i created in my head while eating dinner!
> 
> if you ever want to ask questions, or make art work off of this (just a wild guess!) message me !  
> twitter: @statesque  
> tumblr: @formidxble

Nothing fazes Jack anymore when Mark is mentioned. Some will grimace at some memories, while some will laugh uncomfortably when said memories are reminisced.  
  
Jack has been living under Mark’s roof for about a year and a half now and to be honest, he thinks he has seen everything regarding this man. Just a few days after he’s moved in, he caught Mark jacking off to one of the weirdest porn videos he has ever seen.  
  
Look, Jack’s not one to judge, but hentai? Jack couldn’t look at Mark the same way after that. A few weeks after, he caught Mark making cookies with no clothes. When asked, he just shrugged it off and continued to make cookies. For whom, exactly? No one really knows.  
  
Out of all the things he saw, the jacking off to hentai and baking cookies naked, this one incident really takes the cake.  
  
“Let’s go to an escape house.” Mark suddenly blurts out while they’re playing Rocket League. “Escape house?” Jack repeats, too focused on the game to actually acknowledge. “Yeah. An escape house or room. I don’t know what it’s called,” Mark pauses to scream at the screen but continues, “The point is, I really want to experience escaping a room with you.” Jack pauses for a bit and looks at Mark. “Puzzles an’ shit?” Mark giggles and nods. “Puzzles an’ shit.”  
  
A few days pass and Jack confronts Mark about it. “Escape a room? With me?” Jack questions while Mark shoves corn flakes into his mouth. “Yeah.” Jack couldn’t make out the next few sentences that come out of Mark’s mouth. “The only thing I can understand is you chewing your cornflakes.” Mark laughs shortly. “Finish your food.”  
  
There’s nothing weird about escape rooms at all, but they’re kind of pressuring and sometimes scary. Two things that don’t go well with a certain Mark Fischbach. That’s why Jack doesn’t really know why he would want to experience one with him. He confronts Mark about it again. “Escape a room? With me?” Mark lets out a sigh and holds Jack’s hands. “Yeah. Escape a room with you.” Jack goes into a full on monologue about why it is bat shit crazy and why he doesn’t want to come with. “I conclude that you’ll shit your pants half way through or rage your way out of there.” Mark only scratches his head and laughs. Jack takes it as a signal that this plan is not going to work.  
  
“WAKE UP!” Jack falls out of bed and kind of hits his head on the bedside table. He hears a slight gasp. He groans and sits up to meet the coffee colored eyes on him. “Why are you all dressed up?” Jack yawns out and Mark tilts his head on the side. He looks like Chica a bit. “Escape room time, baby!” Mark practically screams out. “What?” Jack’s fully awake now. “Escape room? I never agreed-“ Mark cuts him off with a screech and a groan. “Shush! Get dressed!” And get dressed was what Jack did.  
  
“I’m not driving you home when you rage.” Jack mumbles while putting on his seat belt. Mark’s eyes light up at the mention and smiles. “I don’t get American cars.” Jack groans out while Mark gets out of the driveway. “The difference between American cars and European cars is where the driver is seated.” Mark says, earning another groan from Jack. “Jackass.” “JACKass.” Mark gleefully repeats. This was going to be a long ride.  
  
When they arrive, Jack realizes Mark brought him to a Walking Dead escape room where a walker is chained in a room with you and you have 30 minutes to escape. “You’ll shit your fucking pants, I swear.” Jack jokes as Mark tugs on him so they could get in line. “Isn’t it the opposite?” Mark smiles at Jack while he stomps on his foot. “Ow!” Mark proceeds to stomp on Jack’s foot as a form of revenge, but Jack removes his foot before Mark could. “Unfair.”  
  
“You’re up next!” The guy in black literally screams at them. “Yes, thank you!” Mark screams back, equally louder. Jack notices a bulge on Mark’s pants. “What’s that?” Jack questions and Mark just grins at him, like an asshole he is. “My dick.”  
  
“FUCK!” Jack hears Mark scream from behind him. “We only have 15 minutes left in this god damn shit hole and I can’t find the last piece of paper!” Jack laughs and holds out the paper.  “This is what you’re looking for?” He smiles and Mark lets out an exasperated sigh, even going as far as kneeling in front of the walker to show him the paper. “Suck my dick!” Jack smiles and suddenly all the lights go off.  
  
There was a faint sound of the audio of water dripping on the floor and pipes rustling. It was dark, like literally so dark, Jack couldn’t even see where he was. “Mark!” Jack screams out. He’s scared shitless. He knew he shouldn’t have let Mark bring him here. He’s such a jackass. He hates Mark-  
  
The lights go back on. The red light on the exit door was lit up, like it was before, but Mark’s on the floor. Kneeling on one knee?  
  
“Sean.” Jack looks at Mark and yes, definitely, he can make out that distinct bulge on his left thigh. “Why the fuck are you kneeling?” Jack hisses at Mark before trying to make him stand up. “Look, we still have 10 minu-“ Mark gets out from his left thigh, a big black box. No, not his dick in a box, but a big black box. More like an engagement box? What the fuck is this?  
  
“What the fuck?” Jack looks around and sees walkers coming up to them. “Mark! Let’s go!” Jack tugs on Mark so he could stand up, but he just grins. The walkers stop and Jack just thinks to himself, “ _This is where I’m going to die. Fuck my life._ ” The walkers hold up the pieces of paper and he could make out, “Will you marry me?”  
  
Wait, what the fuck?  
  
“W-what?” Jack stutters and the lights all go on and yes, “Will you marry me?” is definitely on there. He casts his look on Mark and the look on his face says that this is real. He opens the box and a ring was shining in his face before he could reply.  
  
“Out of all places, you chose a fucking escape room.” Mark laughs and is obviously sweating and is nervous. “We have 7 minutes left.” Mark says and motions to the ring. Jack smiles.  
  
“I knew something was up.”  
  
“Yeah, but this time, it’s not my dick!” Mark exclaims, earning a small groan from Jack, who’s blushing.  
  
Jack nods slightly and peeks a look at Mark who looks calm and collected as ever. That bastard.  
  
“Was that a yes, then?”  
  
“That was a fucking no, but take it as you will.” Mark sighs happily and puts the ring on Jack’s finger. “Dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed reading my first attempt on a happy fic ! i love you guys !!


End file.
